Some Things Never Change
by Missing Linka
Summary: Takes place when Minerva returns to Hogwarts to teach. Albus remembers the last time they'd seen each other. If you don't like teacher/students relationships you'd better not read it! Please R&R!


**FanFic 100 Challenge #: 033 – Too much**

**Some things never change **

Had it been a big mistake to tell her to come and teach at his school?

After all, it had been years since they'd seen each other.

To be precise, it had been on her last evening at Hogwarts.

He wondered if she still was angry at him.

"_Minerva, you know that you have to go and live your own life!"_

"_Albus, I've always known that I would have to leave Hogwarts. But I've never thought that it would mean the end of our relationship …"_

"_I'm sorry, my dear, but you know that it's been wrong from the very beginning. We should never have started this."_

_She took one last look at him. "Fine! Then just forget this has ever happened!" Then she slammed the door and went back to Scotland. _

He smiled to himself. How he had always loved her Scottish temperament! From the first day, she had entered Hogwarts, he had known that she was something special.

Later, when he had become her teacher, he had gotten to know her abilities.

In the end of her sixth year at Hogwarts, she had come to his office to see him.

"_Professor Dumbledore?"_

"_What is it, Miss McGonagall?" _

"_I just wanted to know if it is true that you won't give classes next year?"_

"_That is true, Miss McGonagall."_

"_Oh …"_

"_Is everything alright?"_

"_Yeah, of course, Professor. It's just that I –"_

"_That you?"_

"_I've been waiting for this for two years."_

"_Waiting for what?"_

Then she had kissed him and the disaster had begun.

She had been 16 and he had been more than 10 years her senior.

But she had been such a wonderful young woman. It had been too much for him to resist her.

**_If it weren't for your maturity none of this would have happened  
If you weren't so wise beyond your years I would've been able to control myself  
If it weren't for my attention you wouldn't have been successful and  
If it weren't for me you would never have amounted so very much_**

He had always wondered why she had been so wise for her age.

One day, he had asked her.

That's when she had told him about her family and her past:

Her parents had died when she had been five and she had taken care of her two younger siblings.

That's why she had been more responsible than everyone else he had ever known in her age.

_**Ooh this could be messy  
But you don't seem to mind  
Ooh don't go telling everybody  
And overlook this supposed crime**_

After their first kiss, he had told her that she was making a big mistake.

She had just shaken her head and said that she exactly knew what she was doing and that their were no school rules that forbid a relationship between them because she no longer was his pupil.

Albus had tried to make her understand that it was still wrong because she was too young, that she should date boys of her age.

But she had been too stubborn, and finally, he hadn't been able to resist her any longer.

_**We'll fast forward to a few years later  
And no one knows except the both of us  
And I have honored your request for silence  
And you've washed your hands clean of this**_

Their relationship had ended when she had graduated and he had never told anyone of it because of her last words to him.

He'd tried to forget it. But he just couldn't.

It had probably been the best year of his entire life!

_**You're essentially an employee and I like you having to depend on me**_

_**You're kind of my protégé and one day you'll say you learned all you know from me  
I know you depend on me like a young thing would to a guardian  
I know you sexualize me like a young thing would and I think I like it**_

About ten years after their goodbye one of his colleagues had told him that he would retire, but knew the perfect replacement: Professor Minerva McGonagall!

Albus had tried very hard to not choke on his cocoa.

"Minerva McGonagall?"

"She'd gone to Hogwarts about ten years ago. You must remember her! She'd always had excellent marks!"

"Yeah, I remember her …"

Having no good (official) reason not to employ her, he had written her a short letter telling her that the position of the transfiguration professor was free and asking her if she was interested.

A few days later, he had received a letter saying that she would come and teach at Hogwarts.

Now, he felt kind of responsible.

Ten years ago, he had almost killed her career before it could have started by having an affair with her. No, not an affair. He had really loved her.

But he had told himself that she'd been young and had only seen the famous wizard and not the real person and that he had only fallen for her because she had been young, intelligent and beautiful.

_**What part of our history's reinvented and under rug swept?  
What part of your memory is selective and tends to forget?  
What with this distance it seems so obvious?**_

But when he saw her coming through the gates of Hogwarts after all these years, he just knew that nothing had changed between them and he could no longer deny that he had really loved her …

**THE END**

_A/N: I've loved this song since I've heard it for the first time ages ago! I was kinda addicted to it ... I guess I still am ... sighs Just great!_


End file.
